Conventionally, an interactive multi-view display system is proposed which is a system including a multi-view display and a detecting device and which detects which user among a plurality of users is trying to interact with one of displayed images (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-070680).
Furthermore, a display system is proposed which includes a multi-view display panel and which fetches information on a viewer and uses the information to control display of a plurality of images at various suitable viewing angles (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-540381).
In addition, an observer tracking autostereoscopic display device is proposed in which when a pattern including at least three image areas that are repetitively arranged is defined and when it is detected that the eyes of an observer are moving from an image area where the observer is currently positioned toward an adjacent image area and are about to enter the adjacent image area, control is performed so that an image displayed in the adjacent image area is updated to an image displayed in the current image area and, at the same time, the image displayed in the current image area is not updated (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3705643).